Creepy Camp: Chapter 10
Lagoona was playing volley-ball with Winda, Ida, Nix, Aurora, Skittella, Alice, Adriana, Jesssica, Minnie and Maddie. The ball flew towards Jesssica and she hit it hard that it flew back over the net and behind the boys that they were playing with. "BAM!" she shouted. "Okay, guys, let's stop playing, breakfast could be prepared in a minute now and we need to take some rest, look at Skittella." Winda said and the ghouls looked at Skittella, who was saying, "I need oxygen." Then she grabbed an opened bag of Skittles and shoved a handful into her mouth, and said with her mouth full, "Skittles is my oxygen." Maddie facepalmed as the ghouls giggled and walked over to Skittella and pushed out all the Skittles out of her mouth onto the sand. "No Skittles for you until after dinner!" Maddie said. Skittella gasped and stood up to face Maddie. "YOU SKITTLES MURDERER!" Then she started to chase Maddie until she got to the water and decided to jump in and make a big splash with her clothes on! Skittella jumped into the water to and started swimming towards Maddie. The ghouls stared at the two girls with their crazy manners and giggled. Lagoona spotted Gil talking on his iCoffin to someone whispering away from all the monsters. Lagoona goes over to Gil, curious about who is he talking to, and asked, "Who's that on the phone with you, Gil?" Gil quickly hangs up and drops his iCoffin into his sporty-shorts' pocket. "No one." Lagoona looked at Gil, trying to give him a look so he could tell her the truth but he just looked away and walked off leaving Lagoona alone. After breakfast, Winda had prepared a scavenger hunt for the students of Monster High. "Okay! Here are the rules and instructions, listen very carefully because I am not going to repeat them again." Winda looked at Heath, "Especially you, Heath." Heath was trying to place his arm around the back of Abbey's neck, "What? Oh, okay." Heath said as he moved his arm away from Abbey. "Boys v.s Girls." WInda said, "The team who gets back here first wins and gets to go to the camp's carnival for free." "When's the carnival?" Operetta asked in her strong country accent. "This Friday." Winda replied quickly. "Okay! So what you guys have to do is go through this forest, turn back here from the end of the forest, get into the places the clues I placed in the forest that you will find, and get back here as soon as possible with your prize that is in the last place you should go to." Winda explained, "The papers that are blue are for the boys and the hot pink ones are for the girls. Any questions?" No one really had any questions, "On the count of three, one, two, three! GO!" The two teams raced off running quickly into the forest to find their first clue. After a while Winda spotted the ghouls' team run out from the end of the forest and into the eating cabin, with the boys following them but entering the supply cabin. After a while, the girls came running towards Winda with frozen yogurts in their hands. "You guys are the winners!" Winda cheered and then the boys came running and once they got to the ghouls they all collasped onto the sand. "You guys are to late." Toralei said. "BAM!" Jesssica shouted. "Sis, you seriously have to stop with the "BAM!" thing." Deuce told his sister as he got up and dusted himself. "Says the boy who says 'dude' in all of his sentences!" Jesssica argued sarcasticly. "I didn't say 'dude' in my last sentence, dude." "You did now!" Jesssica snapped, "Twice! BAM!" Deuce facepalmed. It's around evening and the students are all around a fire playing Truth or Scare. "Okay, Winda, truth or scare?" Alice asked. "Scare, it's always safe to pick scare." Winda replied. "I scare you...to.....kiss Heath." Alice dared. Everyone stared at Winda and Heath. "Oh well....Let's get this over with." Winda stood up and gave Heath a small kiss, a short peck. Everyone laughed, even Winda did, then she sat back down. "Jesssica, truth or scare?" "Scare." Jesssica snapped quickly. "I scare you to jump into the water." Winda immediately. "Fine." Jesssica said casually as she stood up and ran to the ocean. She jumped into the water and made a big splash. She got out of the water all wet, "BAM!" "Skittella, truth or scare?" Jesssica asked. "Truth." "When was the last time you ate Skittles?" "Before dinner, I ate ten bags." Then Skittella placed her hand over her mouth and looked at Maddie who was crazy mad. "SKITTELLA!!!!!" Then Maddie started chasing Skittella, who then made a big splash by jumping into the water and Maddie followed her, leaving everyone laughing. Category:Creepy Camp